


Day Twenty Eight: Spectrum Slide

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Castiel in the Bunker, Clothing Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Castiel, Grey-Asexual Castiel, Helpful Sam, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Trans Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I kiss you?” Sam whispers, and Cas nods. He threads his fingers through Sam’s long hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Sam tamps down the jealousy because <em>how the hell did he learn to kiss like this</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Eight: Spectrum Slide

**Author's Note:**

> So, angels don't have any sort of gender, so my headcanon is that most of them, when taking a vessel, would feel weird fitting into our society as that particular sex. I think a lot of them would experience gender dysphoria and wouldn't fit into any sort of gender-binary, much like when they are in their true form. Just a thought. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean leaves the bunker for a long time, over a month, and it’s not a problem. He goes out to hunt, but Sam is done with it. It’s been years and it’s time he stopped. He’s tired.

Castiel is human and mostly happy about it. There are still some things he doesn't understand or is frustrated with (read brushing your teeth and taking showers), but some reassurance sure can go a long ways.

Sam needs to bring Castiel out for shopping today since he has no clothes, but Cas has been holed up in his room for most of the day with Sam’s computer, and he doesn't want to know what he is doing, honestly.

Sam knocks on the door.

“Hey, Cas, you okay in there?”

“Come in!” Cas calls although it’s faint.

Sam opens the door hesitantly, but walks right in when he sees Castiel is surrounded by books that don’t look like they came from the bunker library.

“What’s up? What are you researching?” Castiel closes everything, setting the books in a neat pile on top of his nightstand, and then he hands Sam back his laptop. The titles are facing the wall so he can't see them.

“I will tell you later. Are we still going out?”

“If you want to, I just thought you were busy in here.”

“No, I am . . . no, it’s alright. Let’s go.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, Cas?”

“Yes, Sam, let’s go.” He narrows his eyes at Sam. Sam follows him out to the car.

It’s an old, gross thing that they stole a while back, but it does the job of getting them from point A to point B without too much trouble.

Castiel gets into the passenger side, rubbing his hands on the denim of his jeans, and he picks at the seam.

Sam drives them to the nearest clothing store, a half-priced place with a bunch of knock-off brands, but Sam doesn't care. It’s all quality stuff, and Cas’ face brightens when they pull in, so he counts it as a win in his book.

Castiel rushes through the door like a little kid in a pet store, and he heads straight into the women’s section. A few of the ladies shopping there smile at him, and then peer up at Sam.

“Uh, Cas, don’t you want to look over in the men’s? You can get flannels and stuff.”

He shakes his head, grinning at Sam over a few fake-leather mini-skirts.

Sam shrugs.

“Okay.”

Castiel picks out skirts with all different patterns, a few dresses, and feminine underwear. Sam looks around when Cas starts going for the panties and bras, but no one in this store seems to care, and neither does he, so he focuses on helping Castiel pick out colors and sizes.

They wander into the men’s section as well, and he picks out shirts and a bunch of pairs of jeans, belts and socks, but no boxers or briefs.

When they go to check out, the woman at the desk smiles at them both like she knows something he doesn't.

“How long have you two been together?” She asks, and Sam blushes.

“We’re not together, just friends.”

“My mistake.” She doesn't look convinced.

“I’m going to go wait in the car, here’s the money.” He hands the wad to Castiel and he nods in his general direction, focused on how the girl is handling his clothes more than Sam leaving before him.

Sam watches through the window as Castiel talks animatedly to the lady behind the counter, pointing in Sam’s direction, and she grins, patting him on the back. Castiel grabs his bags, waving one final time to her before exiting the store.

“What did she say to you?” Sam asks, but Castiel is smiling too wide to answer, so he shakes his head.

“Nothing.” He stares at Sam as he drives, and it would be a little unnerving if it weren't Cas.

“So, you like women’s clothing more than men's?”

“I think so, yes. I did a lot of research this morning. It’s just . . . in my true form, in any true form for an angel, we don't have genders or sexes, we just _are_ , so it’s hard to fit into the gender binary here on earth.”

“Okay, so, do you want to change your personal pronouns or anything else?”

“I don’t think so. I just want to ‘express myself’ and my identity.” Castiel grins as he thumbs through his clothes.

"Alright."

The rest of the drive is silent.

Sam helps Castiel take his things up to his room, helps him to lay them all down and decide which to try on first.

He grabs one of the bags, and takes off to the bathroom, telling Sam to wait where he is.

When he comes back, Sam has one word coursing through his brain.

Beautiful.

Cas’ hair has gotten longer these past few weeks, but it suits him. He’s got the hint of stubble on his neck and chin, eyes wide as he waits for Sam’s reaction.

Sam takes him in.

He’s wearing a black, matte leather skirt that is about two inches over his knee, a white shirt tucked into the waistband that is waist high, and he can see the outline of the push up bra Sam picked out.

“How do I look?”

“Gorgeous.” Castiel blushes, looking down at his feet, ducking his head as he hides his wide smile. “Seriously, you . . . beautiful.”

Sam stands and traces the line of the skirt. Cas shivers, looking up at Sam.

“Can I kiss you?” Sam whispers, and Cas nods. He threads his fingers through Sam’s long hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Sam tamps down the jealousy because _how the hell did he learn to kiss like this_?

Cas sighs into Sam’s mouth, and Sam gasps. Castiel licks his bottom lip, nipping at it, and Sam grabs onto his hips.

Sam runs his hands up Cas’ back, traces the back of the bra, the clasps, and Castiel moans.

“Just kissing.” He mumbles, and Sam makes an affirmative noise.

Castiel is really good at kissing, Sam finds out, and he learns just how good kissing can get. He’s never been with anyone who could kiss this good, not even Jess.

Castiel’s hands wander under Sam’s shirt, his cold hands stealing Sam’s warmth and he squirms away.

Castiel laughs, finally opening his eyes.

“I love you.” Castiel says, and Sam beams.

“I love you, too.”

“Do you want to see the thigh high socks I bought while you weren't looking because I think you’ll like them.”

Sam’s eyes widen and he kisses Cas chastely.

“I want to see everything you bought. You look so beautiful in everything.”

Castiel flushes, and he tucks his head into the crook of Sam’s neck.

Sam laughs and shoves him off.

“Go get dressed.” Cas grabs another bag.

They spend the day like that, kissing and changing clothes, dressing up.

They make another run out to the store to get hair products and make-up for Castiel, and he’s quick to learn how to do it.

He braids his hair regularly, and sometimes loops Sam into getting his own hair braided.

Sometimes Castiel dresses up in flannels and jeans, but most of the time it’s ballet flats and dresses, hair pulled back in a new hair style every time, taught to him by a video online or from the book Sam bought him.

His makeup is always perfect. 

Sam moves into Castiel’s room, and he has to use a different bathroom because Castiel’s is filled to the brim with products Sam doesn't even know how to pronounce.

There are cans of different hairsprays and bottles of hair things, tubes of lip gloss, perfumes and colognes alike.

He doesn't keep his face shaved, but he keeps the hair in line, short and not too long.

Castiel looks good. Really good. And happy, too. He bounces on his heels all day, walking confidently, and Sam can tell he’s not dealing with the struggles he was before.

Sam sees him singing in the shower, humming different songs, smiling more, and it makes him happy to see his partner happy.

They had a long conversation about what Castiel would like to call their relationship, because he didn't like ‘girlfriend’ or ‘boyfriend’, so they settled on partner.

Castiel likes to kiss Sam a lot, but doesn't like anything more than heavy petting or else he gets uncomfortable, and Sam respects his boundaries. As long as Castiel is happy, he is more than.

Sam loves all the different outfits Castiel finds, and they have a P.O. box now so he can shop online as well for things he can’t get in the stores near to the bunker.

Although they don’t go beyond kissing, Castiel likes to dress up in lingerie -- in all different colors, in all different patterns.

Now that they've confessed their love, it makes everything seem brighter, happier, and both of them are.

When Dean comes back, he doesn't make a big fuss like Sam was expecting him to. He compliments Castiel on his outfit, and Cas smiles big and wide, like he’s used to doing now, and Dean shoots Sam a look saying ‘when did you two get so happy’, and he finds out when Cas lays one on Sam with Dean in the room.

They’re so used to being alone that Sam doesn't think anything of it until Dean’s clearing his throat and leaving the room.

Castiel helps make pies in trade for Dean’s forgiveness, little sundress billowing in the wind from the window, and Sam just has to hug him, worm his arms around his partner’s hips.

“I love you.” He presses the words into the smooth skin of Castiel's shoulder that smells like vanilla and pie filling.

“I love you, too, Sam, but you’re not getting any before Dean even if you are my partner.”

Sam huffs, going to sit at the kitchen island, and Castiel laughs, hitting Sam with his spoon, and it leaves a white poof of flour on his shirt.

“Oh, it’s on.”

Dean ends up staying in his room because as it turns out, you can’t make pie with no flour, and he's not about to go down and see Sam and Castiel kissing like there is no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is totally based off of my own findings out about me being trigender and how I did -- it's different for everyone :)  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
